Feel Good Drag
by Saffronica612
Summary: songfic: "Feel Good Drag" by Amberlin. Aerrow raids the Cyclonian palace, hoping to take down Master Cyclonis in a one-on-one battle. Unfortunately, things just don't go as planned...MC/A


Author's Note: I'm not sure why I wrote this…I don't even like this pairing that much. But I do love Master Cyclonis, and I was listening to the radio and the idea popped into my head…

I don't own the Storm Hawks; "Feel Good Drag" is by Amberlin. Read, review, and enjoy!

0000000000000000000000

Aerrow crept through the corridors of Cyclonia, avoiding Talon patrols and their commanders. He was here to confront their leader, and he wanted his surprise attack to remain a surprise.

He burst into the Cyclonian throne room, not surprising its lone occupant at all. "Aerrow," she said, leering. "I've been expecting you."

"_I'm here for you" she said_

"_and we can stay for awhile,_

_my boyfriend's gone,_

_we can just pretend."_

She advanced on him, and despite the fact that he was the one with the weapons, he backed away. She was stalking forward like a cat who had caught and was now playing with her mouse. "The Dark Ace is on some mission on a distant Terra," she said. "I've ordered my Talons not to disturb us." He didn't like the way she was eyeing him. He didn't like the tone of her voice.

But she looked so beautiful in her skin-tight battle armor. He had always thought she was beautiful, he was just usually too busy trying to kill her to care.

_Lips that need no introduction_

_Now who's the greater sin,_

_Your drab eyes seem to invite_

_(tell me darling) Where do we begin._

Suddenly, her lips were on his, and before he could stop himself, they were kissing. He quickly pulled back and looked away, but not soon enough to miss the light of victory in her eyes, her empty violet eyes.

What was worse, the fact that she was kissing him, or the fact that he kissed back? Who was at fault here?

If he was already in this deep, from one stupid kiss, what was the harm in taking another?

_Was this over before_

_Before it ever began_

_Your kiss_

_Your calls_

_Your crutch_

_Like the devils got your hand_

_This was over before_

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies_

_Your lust_

_Like the devils in your hands_

Lies. She lived in lies, she played with lies. It was all some sick, twisted game to her. He was a Sky Knight, and it was his duty to put her down, to stop her lies.

But her lies were too damm tempting, like the forbidden fruit. She was the serpent, and she was force-feeding him that which he knew he should say no to.

But it wasn't force-feeding if you wanted it, was it?

_Everyone in this town_

_is seeing somebody else_

_Everybody's tired of someone_

_our eyes wander for help_

_Prayers that need no answer now_

_I'm tired of who I am_

_You were my greatest mistake_

_I fell in love with your sin_

_Your littlest sin_

He was tired of being the reliable one. He was tired of being the responsible one. He was tired of making the right choices. This time, he made the more desirable one.

She was too tempting, with all her darkness. It only made her more fascinating.

He fell for her, with all her darkness, and he fell hard.

_Was this over before_

_Before it ever began_

_Your kiss_

_Your calls_

_Your crutch_

_Like the devils got your hand_

_This was over before_

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies_

_Your lust_

_Like the devils in your hands_

She let him escape. She let him get away to his skimmer, and just fly off. He wondered why she didn't try to keep him a prisoner, or torture him.

She was the torture, or at least, the lack of her. He would never be able to live with himself, knowing what had happened between them. He would always have to force himself not to go running back to her like a lost puppy, begging for her to take him back.

She wanted to see him beg, so she let him go.

_Failure is your disease_

_You want my outline drawn_

_You are my greatest failure_

_Discourse your saving song_

"How did your mission go?" Piper asked cheerfully. Only Aerrow could pull of a solo-raid on the Cyclonian palace.

Guilt twisted in Aerrow's gut. "It was a failure," he said dully.

_Was this over before_

_Before it ever began_

_Your kiss_

_Your calls_

_Your crutch_

_Like the devils got your hand_

_This was over before_

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies_

_Your lust_

_Like the devils in your hands_

She was the devil personified. She was evil, she had no heart, she _played_ with hearts. She was a mistake.

A mistake he was willing to make again.

000000000000000000000000

Well, review!


End file.
